


staring through the demons [podfic]

by aethel



Series: Unholyverse podfics [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Roman Catholicism, reader cries during recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of the fic by Bexless</p><p>  <i>Pete and Patrick were still looking expectant, so Mikey said, “So we’re a group of…traveling…personal grooming experts. I guess.”</i></p><p>  <i>Patrick looked at Gerard. “And their priest.”</i></p><p>  <i>“We’re very spiritual,” Ray mumbled.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	staring through the demons [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Staring Through the Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231222) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> originally posted for [Amplificathon 2016](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3014867.html).  
> This is part 2 of the Unholyverse series; part 1 was podficced by letsgofriday

cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gf2hr9wg4p472ul/staring+through+the+demons+podfic+by+aethel.zip)
  * **M4B:** [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/uur8ojd3wtb3zgz/strng+thrgh+th+dmns.m4b)



## Size

  * 291 MB | 229 MB 



## Duration

  * 5 hours 18 minutes 

  
---|---


End file.
